The Sin of Youth
by Sinned-Angel
Summary: AU Highschool fic. Yusuke and everyone are in Highschool. Hiei finds a mystery woman. Kuramas outcasted Keikos anarexix! And thats not all. R
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: This is the first non-crossover I have ever done so what little fans that I have don't get pissed.

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hn. Shut up already about it!

He still couldn't believe it. It was a hard thing to accept, not simply because it was an impossible thing , but because once one has got used to something it was hard to adjust. Just like now.

Hiei groggily opened his eyes. He heard his radio alarm clock go off. Hiei opened his eyes and glared around his room. He hated the morning, hell, he hated almost all things in this miserable human life of his. Jumping out of his bed in just his black boxers. (A/N: Drool.) Hiei grabbed his bandana from the side of his dresser and quickly tied it on his forehead. His new tattoo of a third eye was not something his mother would like to see, she would probably have a spaz attack. They practically had to drag her to the hospital when she found out about the black dragon on his arm. Oh well not like he cared.

"Hello mother." Kurama said kissing his mothers cheek and sitting down at the table beginning to eat his breakfast. He sat down right across from his new step-brother. He still hadn't gotten used to him constantly being there. It was like a stranger in his house, and he was comfortable. Although Kurama didn't show it, it annoyed him to no end. Not simply because Suichi's friends were total jerks and his friends could never get along with them, not that they would try, or the fact that he often brought home random girls every few days which most looked like hookers, but that he was so comfortable in his house. The house that had harbored the love of three people, one of which passed away a few years ago. He didn't even like his step-father. Like when he constantly compared him to Suichi.

"Dad I might be a little late tonight I'm going out with Bridget." Suichi said.

He nodded and looked at Kurama (A/N:His name is Suichi but in thought like this I will call him Kurama.) Kurama waited for it. And now. "Kurama," it never ended, "what about you?" He asked.

"Well I was thinking of going out with Yusuke and Hiei tonight." He said. His step-father sighed. Like clock-work.

"When are you going to get a girlfriend, like your brother?" He asked. It wasn't like Kurama was unable to find a girlfriend, he had quite the fan club at school, but none of them caught his eye.

"When I find one that interests me." He said standing up and washing his dishes and grabbed his backpack heading for the door. He didn't need to hear him lecture him about his manly pride, his favorite point, Kurama's hair. He sighed walking out the door. Oh how he hated his step-family. But he put up with them, simply for his mother happiness. He had to repent for what he did. Pushing those thoughts to the back of his head he walked down the stairs toward Hiei's general direction. He knew he was close when he saw the beginning of the red-zone. He looked at several gang-bangers in groups leaning against old buildings looking intimidating.

But they learned long ago not to mess with Kurama Minamino. Hiei's respect was mandatory of course. Everyone knew to respect him. And of course being Hiei everyone either respected or feared him. Hiei proffered fear but that worked for him too. He rung the doorbell to Hiei's house. A very old set of apartments that he called home. Yukina answered though. "Hello Kurama. How are you?" She asked giving one of her charming smiles. One that could light up a room and just looked like it belonged on her face.

"Good." He said smiling. "Do you know where Hiei is?" He asked. Yukina turned around.

"Big brother, Kuramas here!" She shouted to him wherever he was. "Well I have to get to school Kurama I'll see you." She said walking off in the direction of there school. Kurama watched her, wondering why she never asked to walk with them. It was odd, like she was hiding something. Then again she did come to school late sometimes for no apparent reason. Kurama shook his head of the troublesome thoughts. Hiei stepped out a few seconds later in his usual clothes. Baggy black pants that where about 3 sizes too big for him and a black hoodie, also way too big. But Hiei didn't let his boxers show, like most people. He thought it was a stupid fashion, only idiots participated in. So he of course being Hiei, decided to wear two belts. And of course his black tennis-shoes. He sported his black dragon tattoo on his biceps with pride and his new eye. He had two silver earrings on his left ear and one on his right. His tri-colored hair no less different than Hiei himself.

Hiei offered no smile or even a glance, cause that's just how he is, instead a 'Hn' was his greeting. Kurama smile at his friend. He loved his friends like family, because they were. They were all a little completely disfunctional family that fought way too often. Kurama began to walk off with Hiei in complete silence. They liked it that way. Kurama looked over at Hiei who was uncomfortably quiet. Even he, Hiei, wasn't that quiet. "Hiei what is it?" He asked. Hiei looked up at his friend. He seemed to be looking around for something, or someone. "I'll catch you later Kurama." He said walking off in a different direction. Kurama blinked. That was new. Hiei walked into an alleyway, looking quite comfortable with it. When Kurama was finally snapped back into reality he ran after Hiei, only he found that there was a dead end.

Then Kurama looked at the garbage dumpster and sighed. Hiei was a martial artist he probably could have jumped onto the top of the building, with or without a boost. He walked out of the alleyway and started back for school. Why would Hiei just leave? True Hiei wasn't the most normal high school student around, but to just take off, was unlike him. He once again cleared his thoughts and started walking off in the direction of Saryashiki.

#####################With Yusuke##################

"Yusuke wake up!" Keiko yelled through the door into Yusuke's room. She began to pound on it with all her might nearly knocking it off until Yusuke answered the door rubbing his eye in just a pair of green boxers. He caught the fist that was about to be thrown at him. Keiko blushed about 10 shades of red.

"What Keiko?" He asked sleepily.

SMACK.

In another second Yusuke was on the ground his foot slightly twitching. "Pervert!" She yelled. "Get dressed!" She said trying to stomp out as best she could considering she was still doing her best impression of a coke can. When she passed by Atsuko she just shook her head.

"So you finally saw him in his boxers." She said more than asked. Keiko turned around wide-eyed. "It was only a matter of time." Keiko just shook her head and walked off to sit on their couch, which she had to clear off first, and waited. Keiko would forever be scarred. (A/N: Yeah whatever she wasn't my favorite anyway.)

####################At School#########################

"Kurama, hey Kurama!" The person in question turned around to see his hyper friend Botan running towards him. Her sky blue hair that she got after playing with a number of different chemicals in second grade had never really worn off. "Oh hello Hiei"

"Hn", he greeted.

Yes, by this time Kurama had found him. Where else but in a tree. Hiei had always had a thing for trees. Not like he as some kind of genius in wood-shop or anything, he just liked to climb them.

"Hn." Hiei glared up at Botan's oldest friend Koenma. He didn't like the preppie boy. He was a mama's boy and a tattle-tale, his father was the principal of the entire school. Hiei glared up at the boy. Why didn't he just ask Botan out already. Everybody knew they would end up together. Probably have 2 kids and name them something like CC and Jerry, they would all grow up in a two story house, and take yearly trips to Aspen for skiing. Then they would all live happily ever after. It disgusted him. He turned around heading off in any direction but there.

"Hey Hiei where are you going?" Koenma asked.

"Hn." He said. "Anywhere but here." He said disgusted. Hiei went outside the school and leaned against the wall out there. When he heard something he really didn't want to. A low moan from the side of the building.

"Oh god. Rob!" The voice said. Oh my god couldn't they do that somewhere else! Hiei stormed off up to the roof and was about to take his usual seat but instead saw someone sitting in it. A girl that was about his height had knee length snow white hair tied in pony tail at the nape of her neck and golden eyes sat there. She was dressed quite oddly actually. She sported high tops and loose socks. She also had a black hoodie on and cut off jean shorts. She held herself and leaned against the doorway to the roof. She seemed to be looking at a pair of people walking along the side walk holding hands. Hiei watched her. Of course all women want to grow up and get married to some perfect guy someday. He said to himself. He was about to climb back down the fire escape when he heard her speak.

"Enjoy it while it lasts, because nothing is forever." She said smiling to herself again, and then she just seemed to close her eyes and fall asleep. Hiei looked around the corner at her. 'How odd', that was his last thought before he heard the bell ring for class.

"Hiei Jaganshi." The teacher called. He was looking out the window at something in the distance. "Ahem, Hiei Jaganshi!" She demanded. Hiei looked up. Bored already with this teacher

"What Oban?" He asked bored. The teacher looked shocked and Kurama looked about to slap him. "What?! "He demanded. "You have my attention, do use the time." He glared at her. She stammered for a second and then just went off.

"Go to the principals office NOW!" She yelled. Hiei stood up and walked out from the classroom, not really caring.

"Botan Sukikano?" The teacher asked.

"Here." She said smiling.

"Koenma Daiho." She asked.

"Here." He said from next to Botan. The teacher smiled at the pair unnoticed by the rest of the class. Koenma looked over at Botan. She was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. Well except for Yaten. He sighed looking over at the girl in the back of the class drawing on a new notebook that wasn't supposed to be used for that purpose. He was in love with her. Well not actual love I guess sort of like puppy love. But all the same. He wanted her!

"Ok for our first assignment we are going to get partners." Everyone practically jumped in their seats, then. "I'll be assigning them to you." She said smiling at their shattered hopes. Kurama was with Kito, someone who hated him simply because he always came in second to Kurama when it came to grades.(Koenma and Kurama are a year older than the rest of them.) And Koenma, the lucky dog got paired with Yaten. The project was an essay on why demons can't exist. Yaten sat in the back and didn't seem to want to make a move to go sit with Koenma. She just kept drawing. So Koenma went back to her and sat next to her. "Hi." He said. The girl didn't look up at him. He began to sweat. It was so nerve racking being around a goddess. "Well, uh, I think that we should start at the library." He said. He noticed her looking out the window at something. He looked out too. Seeing Hiei and the bishi Itsuki kick-boxing. Of course, he thought, she has a crush on Itsuka.

"This has got to be the stupidest project I've ever heard of." She finally commented not taking her eyes off the window. He blinked. He was about to ask why. When she continued. "Who says demons ...don't exist." She placed her head on her hand and continued to stare at something off in the distance. Who is she? Koenma asked himself. Did he really want to know? Sure he wanted to fuck her brains out every time she gave him that emotionless mask on his face that seemed a little innocent and yet edgy. But did he want to know what was behind it that had such an aura of pain.


	2. TSOY2

Young and Proud

Chapter 2

By: Sailor Kitsune

Yusuke looked up at who had apparently asked him a question. "Huh." He sort of asked back.

Keiko hit herself on the head with a book.

"What is the answer to this problem." The teacher said pointing to a problem on the board. Yusuke drew up a blank at the long math problem.

"Uh 7" He said smiling at the teacher rubbing the back of his head. The teacher blinked and looked down at the answer book and back at the problem shocked.

"That's correct." Keiko looked up and started writing things down rapidly on a piece of paper. "Well looks like we have a new genius in the class." But by then Yusuke was already asleep. Keiko sweat dropped and began to hit herself again.

Kurama looked through the corner of his eyes at his lab partner. Karasu had sat there the entire time just staring at him. Once and a while casting him a seductive look when he thought Kurama was looking. He stood straight up from measuring the chemicals and turned to Karasu which was considerably close seeing as he had to be within 3 inches of him at all times. "Well we're almost done I just have to-" Karasu placed his hand on Kurama's bicep. By this time Kurama was sweating a bit heavily getting nervous. Then Koto stepped in.

Koto was known for her wild fashion sense around school. Today she wore a short read tie to match her hair She had on high heels instead of dress shoes and a lacy garter on her upper thigh below her skirt. Now it looked like she was going to be to be known as the stupidest girl in the school. "Itsuki-san I need your help. Can you come here for a second?" Kurama looked straight at Koto. Shaking his head. But she kept going. "It'll just take a sec." She grabbed Karasus arm and took him over to her table. Pushing Kito out of the way. Karasu looked at the girl who was talking rapidly about something she knew nothing about.(A/N: That's like me in Math class.) But by the time she had run out of things to say the bell had rung. When Karasu finally left, not without casting a glare at Kurama first, Koto could take a breath. She sat down with a sigh and began loading up her books and putting away her things.

"Thank-you." Kurama said from behind her. Koto jumped.

"Oh Holy crap. You scared me Minamino-san." Koto chuckled lightly smiling fondly at him then starting putting away her things again. "It's no problem." She picked up her stuff and headed out the door to her next class before he could tell her it was.

Kurama walked out of class in a sort of daze pondering about the girl he had very seldom noticed before. When he was grabbed. Both of his wrists pinned above him against lockers in the empty hallway. By none other than Karasu. Kurama looked a bit scared to say the least, seeing the older boy look over him with a lusty gaze. "That twit Koto may have saved you in there Kurama, but out here your all mine." He smiled a sly smile at Kurama, placing his hand on Kuramas hip. Holding one of his wrists above his head with his hand and keeping the other pinned behind his own back. Kurama started breathing heavily and tried to knee Karasu below the belt. But Karasu caught it. "If you insist we start there." Karasu egged his hand up Kuramas leg and to his thigh. Then slid it sensuously back down using his long red nails.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again Kurama," Karasu whispered in his ear using his tongue to seduce the appendage, "you're absolutely beautiful." Kurama tried one more time and succeeded in kneeing Karasu below the belt. Karasu backed off holding his offended member.

"Don't touch me!" Kurama spat furiously. He turned and tried to walk off. When Karasu grabbed his hair and whispered fiercely in Kurmas ear.

"This isn't over yet Kurama." Karasu said. He let go off Kurama and started walking off in a different direction. He left in a different direction from Karasu to his next class. When someone peered her blue head from around the corner. "Hmm.." A nosey Juro said from around the corner of the hallway picking up her camera and flashing a grin. "Well, well, well Minamino-san looks like I got my story for the daily Spirit." She looked at the digital picture of Karasu nibbling on Kuramas ear. "And it isn't gonna be pretty." She snickered and walked around to her next class.

Koenma had been waiting after school at the public library for about 30 minutes now. He hated waiting. He could stand it, but he still hated it. When Yaten finally stepped through the door. He wore his regular clothes this time. A pair of blue jeans and a blue shirt. Yaten was dressed quite oddly in Koenams opinion. She had on a black tube top that came to her belly button and revealed a black belly button ring that said the word BITCH in rhinestones. If his vision didn't prove him wrong. She also had on a pair of old tenna-shoes with black jeans with one leg rolled up to her knee so she looked like some kind of gangster.

But she had no make up on like most girls did. She had a beautiful complection already. Why ruin it. Yaten sat down and began to do her work apart from Koenma once and a while going over his noted if he asked. But she never asked him anything and just kept writing away. Once they looked up at the same time and Koenma smiled at her. But Yaten just blinked at him and stood up reaching over the table for a new book and seeing it wasn't the one she wanted threw it behind her back Koenma flailing wildly in his chair to try and get it before any damage was caused by gravity.

When he fell flat on his head then the book thunking him on his head. Yaten looked down and smiled at him. He blushed like mad then saw her leave without a word to a section of the library. When Koenma picked up the book and himself he saw Yusuke and Hiei standing in front of him . Yusuke mock reading a book and Hiei sitting on the table. Obviously not liking being there at all. "Well, well, well looks like little Koenma is having some problems on his date." Surprisingly it was Hiei who growled this time. Then without another word he sat up and walked off hands in his pockets off in a general direction.

Hiei walked down the aisles not really caring what he was looking at. When he came upon the girl he had seen yesterday. Was she Yaten the girl Koenma had been talking/drooling about? She was sitting on a ladder reading a book. He watched her hair move in the non existent breeze. She tucked her hair behind her ear and turned to Hiei without a word she blinked at him. And he blinked back. Neither seemed to be backing down. Was this her hobby. Sitting in high places and staring at people making comments when she knew nothing about there relationship.

Then when somebody finally talks to her she just ignores them like they don't exist and blink! Then again Hie was being a hypocrite he did that all the time it was like his sun! But that's not the point! Yaten jumps of the ladder and landed comfortably on her old shoes putting away her book on the shelf right next to Hiei. He stood there and she was halfway back to Koenma when he stopped her. "Stop hanging out up there." He said not looking at her, his head to the carpet. She stood up straight and turned around. "On the roof by the door." He said turning around to look at her with his regular glare. She blinked at him and smiled. Hiei looked a little shocked.

"I will go up there whenever I like." She said smiling. But before he could protest. "But if you would like, come up anytime. I would love the company." Hiei openly stared at her. Had eh just been asked to some hang out were he had always hung out like he needed her permission. She should be asking for his permission!

She walked up to Koenma, Yuske stared at her and she nodded to him getting her cloth backpack and heading out without another word.

A/N: Hope all you people who are reading this and not reviewing like the stingy bitches that you are liked it! Now you better review if you want another chapter you bums! Why is Yaten there. Because What will happen to Kurama? Will his reputation spreads the gay person he really isn't! And what are Juros demands! And above all. What will happen to Hiei! Well scratch that. Above all why do people like those chocolate bunnies at Easter so much! They should be filled with that cherry junk so when you bite it, it looks like it's bleeding!


End file.
